


【method】夜

by rosedmg



Category: method
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedmg/pseuds/rosedmg
Summary: 我也不知道在写什么，大概就是英佑有贼心没贼胆，用精油蜡烛给宰夏下套，想要一起做做春梦结果被发现的故事。





	【method】夜

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道在写什么，大概就是英佑有贼心没贼胆，用精油蜡烛给宰夏下套，想要一起做做春梦结果被发现的故事。

"呼——"宰夏重重喘了口气，伸手一抹额头，摸了一掌的冷汗，扭头看床边的声控闹钟，凌晨三点半。

撑起身子，坐在床头，定定盯着窗沿里漏进的几缕月光，良久，掀开没了温度的被子，重新裹紧自己，下半夜应该不会再梦到了吧，他在心里宽慰自己，皱着眉坠入另一段混沌，房间里绕着几缕轻不可闻的蜡烛香。

"哥——"

 

谁在喊我。

这声音耳熟。

 

不能转头，不要看。有个声音在心里大声呼喊。

 

"哥，你怎么不理我。"声音近了，宰夏僵直了身子，努力不回头看。

"哥，我要伤心了。"一声叹息响在耳后，细细呢喃，呼出的热气带着说话者的哀怨，却沁出宰夏一身冷汗。

来不及了。心里的声音说。

什么来不及？

下一秒，一只手从背后揽了上来，惊人的烫意在手和肌肤的接触中释放出来，那是只干净筋骨分明的手，一只男人的手。力量与柔软并存，那只手在搭上宰夏的肩瞬间，仿佛失了力气，虚虚落了下来，又带着势不可挡的气势，顺着颈部的肌腱线条一路下滑，直到停在那片厚实的胸膛上。

宰夏的汗出的更厉害了。

"哥，你出了好多汗。"那只手在胸膛上不住地摩挲，有意无意蹭到乳首，直到那东西开始发硬，又恶意地绕开它，在靠近心脏的地方划着圈圈。

"好喜欢哥身上的味道啊，哪怕是出了汗，在我眼里，也是充满男人味呢。"身后是一片热源贴上来。

啊，终于靠近了。宰夏心里发出一声慰藉的呻吟，似乎是身体渴望已久的东西得到了满足。不知不觉中，那个告诫自己的声音消失不见。

"哥的身体也是很喜欢我吧。"那具年轻的躯干贴得更近了。手在宰夏布满汗滴的胸膛比划着，将手下的肌肉抹成带着光泽的古铜色。

宰夏的胸膛起伏的愈加厉害。

"哥，你怎么喘的这么厉害，嗯?"手的主人低低笑了一声，伸出食指在他胸膛上点了点，随即抽离开。

"别走。"宰夏一把捉住那只手，开口的声音暗哑地惊人，欲望味道浓郁。

"我那也不去。"手的主人反握住宰夏的手掌，指尖在厚实的掌心细细抠着，不痛不痒，骚动宰夏的每一寸感官。另外一只手慢慢爬了上了，在宰夏的胸膛揉搓了一把，蘸了几滴汗珠，就离开。

他要干嘛？宰夏心里这样问着，脑子里却早有答案。

如他所想，身后响起湿淋淋的啜吸声，黏答答的舔舐，"这是哥的味道。"还搭在宰夏身上的手用力抚摸着掌下的刚硬肉体，指甲研摩着乳首，恶意刮弄着。"哥，我的舌头很软的，你来试试嘛。"

 

不能转身。那个声音又冒了出来，随即被宰夏冲动压了回去，彻底失去了声响。

宰夏沉沉吐了一口浊气，缓缓转过了身。

一个年轻的男子紧盯着他，眸子的锐利被眼里的湿气打散，只剩一片水光淋漓。

"英佑。"宰夏粗糙的手掌摸上他的脸颊，大拇指不住地磨蹭着英佑的潮红的眼角。

是了，他叫英佑。

英佑不说话，眼里更湿了，盯人的眼神带上几分委屈，只是用鲜活细嫩的脸颊去蹭男人粗厚的手掌。

"英佑。"宰夏又叫了一声，带着满足的叹息。

这样鲜活的肉体，年轻又有活力，谁会不喜欢呢？

"哥——"英佑垂下眼眸，喊出的声音颤了一下，再抬眼，眼里流转的尽是情谊还有妩媚，一种英气的妩媚。

宰夏忍不住抬起另一只手，拿捏着他的脆弱的颈部，将英佑桎梏在自己怀里，露出一节皙白的颈部。

突然，一小截粉嫩的湿润舔舐过手掌，含羞带怯一扫之前的大胆，英佑怯怯的眼神撞进宰夏的眼里，宰夏眸色深沉。

"张嘴。"粗粝的命令式声调。

颤栗于这种绝对控制，英佑顺从地张开嘴，这是绝对的臣服。

宰夏伸出两根手指，探入英佑口中，夹住那条细嫩的舌头把玩着，然后停了动作，咧出一口森森白牙，这是他今天的第一个笑，带着狩猎者的居高临下，"舔。"

 

舌头立即绕了上来，从指尖吞噬到指根，整根没入，细细舔过每一寸皮肤，滋滋的口水声还有男人粗重的喘息声，压抑的性欲带出另一种快感。

从宰夏的角度看去，英佑舔着食指，眼神却紧紧望着自己，嘴角的涎液不受控制地往下滴落。

"够了。"宰夏粗着嗓将手指抽了出来，拉出细长的银色黏液，半道才断开，恋恋不舍挂在手指上。

 

"喜欢吗？"他拨弄着娇嫩的唇瓣，把它从潋滟的粉变成放荡的红。

"喜欢。"英佑的眼神失了焦，痴痴地望着宰夏，"喜欢哥。"

"喜欢还不听话。"捧着自己脸颊的手掌突然用力，转而捏住自己的下巴，轻巧挑起脑袋，声音里却带着告诫的危险，"你以为我不知道怎么回事么？"

 

英佑瞳孔一缩，指甲不自觉掐进抱住的宽厚肩膀。

他不会发现的。

 

另一个城市，英佑从床上惊醒，窗外天光乍亮。

他不会发现的。

 

英佑擦干额头的汗，将床边的最后一点精油蜡烛吹灭。

早上五点整，宰夏起床了，摸着肩膀，依稀可以忆起指甲掐进肉里的刺痛感。

果然还是梦到了啊。

 

掀开被子，赤条条的站了起来，低头看着那话儿，精精神神立在那。

眼角瞄过床边的精油蜡烛，嗤笑一声，小鬼，以为我不知道怎么回事么？

 

"叮——"一条简讯传来，是个陌生号码，英佑划开页面，是那个精油蜡烛的图片。

 

手机一下从手里滑落。

 

他知道了。

 

简讯下方静静躺着两个字，等着。


End file.
